


To Have Sex!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BL, Fluff, M/M, i mea nme, save e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Urie and Shirazu have been dating for six years and Urie wants to initiate sex with Shirazu. But Shirazu actually thought they weren't but sex friends?! "You never said you liked me before..." If that's what it takes, Urie'll say it, but can he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Sex!

**Author's Note:**

> bye poop summary

“Eh, what? We’re _lovers_?”

That… certainly was anything but the reply Urie had imagined when he asked Shirazu to have sex with him.

“Wh… You mean, all this time, we’re doing this not as lovers? Then what? Sex friends?”

Shirazu shifted uncomfortably on the bed, where he was currently cornered on both sides and backed onto the wall by a seemingly fuming Urie. “Well, it’s not like you’ve ever said you _liked_ me or anything, so…” his voice drifted off and he averted his eyes.

Oh Gods, Urie thought to himself. For six years – their second year in middle school, till this day, their first year in college – Urie and Shirazu have been dating. Or so Urie believed, because apparently Shirazu thought otherwise. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “Are you stupid?” before he shut it.

He paused because he realized it was true – he had _never_ said he liked Shirazu. Well, fuck.

Urie frowned and opened his mouth a second time. _If saying it’s all it takes…_ “…” Nothing. He suddenly flushed and Shirazu flashed him a quizzy look which made him want to punch his fangy boyfriend. Urie took a deep breath, trying again. Still, nothing.

What the actual fuck?

His face grew redder and redder as he suddenly grew conscious of how they were positioned. On _his_ bed.

Urie stumbled back so quickly, he lost his balance.

“W-W-Uwah…”

“! Oi, Urie!”

With a topple and some _omfs!_ , the two found themselves in an awkward position – facing each other with hands wrapped around the other’s back. While Urie was still slightly dazed, Shirazu hurriedly let go and begun to slide backwards. “W-Woah, sorry…” Urie tugged on his arm and pulled Shirazu in for a quick kiss before hugging the man completely, burying his face in his neck.

“…I like you.”

A whisper so soft, so quick, so jumbled up it could’ve been mistaken for just about anything else, but Shirazu knew what he heard. He wrapped himself tighter around Urie. “…Yeah, yeah. I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> …Both of them end up hugging each other for the whole night out of embarrassment. It’d be a long time before they can move on to the next stage…


End file.
